1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a radio receiver with a tuner. In particular, the application relates to a radio receiver for a vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with radios for receiving wireless broadcast radio frequency (RF) signals. These radios process the received RF signals and then broadcast audio sounds together with other information to passengers in the vehicles while the automotive vehicles travel amongst various locations.
The radio typically includes various electronics that comprises an RF tuner. The RF tuner selects a frequency bandwidth of input RF signals and outputs audio signals. The audio signals are typically amplified for broadcasting via audio speakers. The RF tuner may include a frequency modulated (FM) module for receiving FM modulated signals and an amplitude modulated (AM) module for receiving AM signals.
Conventional vehicle radio receivers are typically programmed with preset tuning parameters that determine tuner settings. The tuning parameters typically include parameters that adjust gain of an automatic gain control (AGC), parameters that adjust intermediate frequency (IF) bandwidth, parameters that adjust audio channel separation, parameters that adjust audio high frequency roll off, and parameters that adjust audio amplitude. The preset tuning parameters typically do not change and are initially selected in an attempt to accommodate a wide range of signal reception conditions.